The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems.
LED lighting systems typically include one or more LED packages that include one or more LEDs on a printed circuit board (PCB), which is referred to herein as an “LED PCB”. The LED packages may be what is commonly referred to as a “chip-on-board” (COB) LED, or may be any other type of LED package, such as, but not limited to, an LED package that includes an LED PCB and one or more LEDs soldered to the LED PCB.
In known LED lighting systems, the LED package is held within a recess of a socket housing that is mounted to a support structure of the lighting fixture, for example a base, a heat sink, and/or the like. When the LED package is held by the socket housing, the socket housing may apply a force to the LED package to press the LED package toward the support structure. For example, the force applied by the socket housing may hold the LED PCB in engagement with the support structure or a thermal interface material that extends between the LED PCB and the support structure. But, the force applied by the socket housing to the LED package may cause the LED package to fail. For example, the force applied to the LED package by the socket housing may be sufficiently high to fracture (e.g., crack, break, and/or the like) the LED PCB. Moreover, and for example, the force applied by the socket housing to the LED package may be insufficient to securely hold the LED package between the socket housing and the support structure, which may allow the LED package to vibrate and thereby fracture or otherwise fail.